Descubriendo el verdadero amor
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: Un dia que comiensa mal puede transformarce en el mejor dia de tu vida... aunque ayas perdido todo... ganaste algo mucho mejor... NARUHINA forever
1. El dia que lo cambiio todo

Hola soy samael hyuga naruto y hinata no me pertenecen blablabla (si fueran míos en la historia ya hace tiempo estaría el naruhina)… bueno aquí les traigo una fic para los amantes del naruhina romántico… y por favor no me maten si me atraso con los capítulos nuevos la universidad me esta matando… voy a intentar subir uno por semana…

_**EL DIA QUE LO CAMBIO TODO**_

**-Pov naruto-**

Querido diario...Va no se porque empecé asi… solo voy a escribir que hay diario:

Sabes siempre creí que esto de escribir en diarios era cosa de niñas pero "hay cosas que uno no puede guardarse y que es mejor contárselas a alguien" esto me lo dijo una amiga que dentro de poco te voy a contar… creo que es mejor que empiece por el principio… hoy 14 de febrero "el día de san Valentín" uno de los días que mas odio resulto ser el mejor de mi vida… y también el mas triste no por mi sino por una amiga mía… bien voy a empezar con lo que sucedió hoy…

Me encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando unos golpes en mi puerta me despertaron…

Naruto:(medio dormido) ¡ya voy! ¡Ya voy! (abriendo la puerta me di cuenta que era sakura-chan)

Sakura: hola naruto! La hokage me ha mandado a avisar que tenemos una semana libre de descanso empezando el "día de san Valentín"

Naruto: aja… (Conteste de una manera desganada…)

(Odiaba este día…Tenía planeado pedirle a la vieja sunade que me diera una misión para pasar el día afuera de la aldea pero ahora salio con esto de la semana libre ¡¡Va!!… Este entupido día solo me recordaba que no le importaba a nadie… y ya estaba cansado de las humillaciones y los golpes de sakura cuando yo le llevaba regalos o chocolates… ni siquiera me regalaba algo como la supuesta "amiga" mía que era… asi que desde hace como un año que decidí olvidarla y buscar una chica que me quiera por lo que soy aunque ella no existiera en esta aldea…)

Sakura:(pensamiento de sakura-que raro hace mucho que no me insiste para que salga con el y más en este día-): Bueno naruto-kun suponga que después nos veremos…

Naruto: Adiós sakura-chan después nos vemos… (No fue mi intención pero mi vos sonó cortante)(Y cerré la puerta)

(Decidí ir a entrenar al bosque y alejarme de todo el pueblo en el que las parejas caminaban de la mano y los niños intercambiaban obsequios… todo esto me traía malos recuerdos… estuve practicando el ressegan hasta que me quede dormido… cuando me desperté ya era muy tarde y comencé a regresar hasta que escuche algo a la salida del bosque era el llanto de una chica como de mi edad de cabello negro azulado como la noche, tenia la cabeza gacha asi que no le pude ver el rostro… me acerque poco a poco y le hable muy suave para no asustarla…)

Naruto: ¿disculpa estas bien? (le dije un poco preocupado)

Chica del pelo negro azulado: snif…snif… ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ¿hinata? (era hinata una compañera de la academia con la cual habíamos hecho barias misiones… yo siempre creí que era un poco rara pero, resulto ser que era una chica muy tímida y muy dulce… además no podía negar que tenia cierto atractivo, tenia el pelo negro-azulado corto, su piel era nívea, muy blanca y sus ojos parecían 2 enormes perlas o como me gustaba pensar a mi 2 lunas) ¿Qué haces aquí llorando sola en el bosque? (le dije un poco preocupado)

Hinata:(secándose las lagrimas) nada naruto-kun estoy bien…

Naruto: hinata no me mientas… estas llorando aquí sola en el bosque ¿¿¿y que es eso que tienes a tu lado es un bolso de viaje???

Hinata: (al escuchar esto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente)

Naruto: tranquila hinata… no te quise lastimar pero me duele verte… asi eres mi amiga y si no me cuentas no podré ayudarte…

Hinata: (ya había parado de llorar) naruto-kun nadie puede ayudarme…

Naruto: hinata por favor cuéntame (le dije casi suplicando)

Hinata: esta bien naruto-kun… yo… yo… yo fui… desterrada de mi clan…

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como que desterrada de tu clan?!

Hinata: asi es naruto-kun hoy me comunicaron que debía casarme en mi cumpleaños nº17 y eso será el próximo año… yo me negué a casarme con alguien que no amo… y…el consejo decidió que si no accedía me desterrarían para siempre… por eso es que estoy aquí con este bolso con mis cosas…

Naruto: (yo estaba en yock no tenia idea de cómo ayudarla) –hinata tu no tienes donde quedarte- (fue lo único que atine a decir)

Hinata: tenia planeado quedarme aquí en el bosque hasta mañana…y decidiría que hacer…

Naruto: hinata… yo… no se como ayudarte con lo de tu clan… pero si tu quieres, podrías vivir conmigo en mi departamento hasta que se solucionen las cosas o decidas que hacer… no lo tomes a mal pero es en lo único que puedo ayudarte…

Hinata: gracias naruto-kun pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti… ni mucho menos una carga… yo tengo todo lo que necesito en mi bolso inclusive una tiendo para dormir…

Naruto: hinata… por favor déjame ayudarte aunque sea en eso… además no voy a permitir que te quedes sola en el bosque… ¡YA ESTA DECIDIDO TU TE VAS CONMIGO Y NO ACEPTO UNA NEGATIBA COMO RESPUESTA!

Hinata: Muchas gracias naruto-kun… no se como agradecértelo…

Naruto: hinata… estoy seguro que harías lo mismo por mí…

Caminamos hasta mi casa… que suerte que había hecho mi limpieza anual en mi casa un día antes… asi que todo estaba reluciente… me di cuenta de que yo tenia mucha hambre asi que la invite a comer ramen… eran como las 9 de la noche era tarde pero no mucho… asi que una ves que dejamos las cosas de hinata en mi departamento nos dirigimos a ichikaru-ramen…

Naruto: ¡hola viejo! Venimos a cenar ramen… danos un especial para mi y uno para hinata…

Viejo: ¡hola naruto! Hace mucho que no te veía, y veo que bienes con una linda chica como Valentín…jaja… enseguida estará su pedido…

Naruto:(note que hinata se ponía roja como tomate y trate de calmarla)-disculpa hinata que el viejo nos confundiera como pareja cuando vuelva voy a aclarar todo… como todavía es día de san Valentín pensó mal de nosotros…

Hinata: descuida naruto-kun no me molesta… y si es normal que piense eso después de todo hoy es el día del amor y la amistad…

(Note como hinata sacaba un paquete de su chaqueta y estaba muy nerviosa… ¿¿¿ni la menor idea de por que???)

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Naruto: dime hinata…

Hinata: bueno… esto-veras… y-yo t-te q-quería dar es-esto…

(Extendió su mano y me dio un obsequio en forma de corazón pero cuadrado en la parte de abajo)

Yo me encontraba inmóvil no podía creer que me estuviera dando un obsequio de San Valentín… por un minuto pensé que le gustaba pero luego recordé… "día del amor y la amistad" eso era, para hinata era uno de sus mejores amigos y yo pensando mal…

Naruto: ¿¿hinata es un obsequio para mí??

Hinata: esto- bue-no y-yo… este si naruto-kun.

Naruto:(Me deje llevar por la emoción y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas… y le dije): muchas gracias hinata-chan nunca nadie me había regalado algo para este día…

Hinata:(se quedo en silencio un rato) naruto–kun sakura nunca te dio nada… yo pensé que ustedes salían juntos por todos los regalos que le dabas…

Naruto: no hinata-chan… sakura-chan nunca me regalo nada ni siquiera como amiga para este día… y hace tiempo que me canse de los malos tratos de su parte…

Hinata: lo siento naruto-kun…

Naruto: no importa hinata-chan… la verdad creo que no la amaba… porque se me iso muy fácil olvidarla… ahora espero encontrar a la chica indicada para mi…

Comencé a abrir el regalo… tome la nota que decía "con cariño para ti" dios es lo mas lindo que me hayan dado… no pude evitar sonreír de felicidad… mi regalo era una caja de bombones caseros en forma de corazón y este diario azul con una llave especial…

Naruto: gracias hinata-chan… ¿estos chocolates los hicisteis tú? ¡Están deliciosos!

Hinata: si naruto-kun yo los ice…

Naruto: hinata-chan ¿por que un diario? No es que no me guste el obsequio pero ¿no es algo de chicas?

Hinata: naruto-kun un diario es algo donde puedes "escribir cosas que no puedes guardarte pero no le puedes contar a nadie mas" asi como puedes escribir en ellos tus sentimientos mas profundos… yo te lo regale porque se dice que "si deseas algo con todo tu corazón y lo escribes en tu diario puede hacerse realidad"

Bueno después de eso volvimos a mi departamento a descansar hinata-chan esta tomando una ducha y yo me encuentro aquí en la sala de estar escribiendo todo lo que paso hoy… siempre odie este día…pero hoy es el mejor día de mi vida ya que descubrí a una persona que de verdad me estima por lo que soy… y no pienses mal estoy hablando de ahora mi MEJOR AMIGA HINATA HYUGA… te veo luego… o mejor dicho te escribo luego… o como sea…

(Narrador: naruto cerró su diario con llave y le hablo a hinata)

Naruto: hinata-chan si quieres puedes usar mi habitación para cambiarte… yo mientras tanto me voy a dar una buena ducha e estado entrenando todo el día…

Hinata: (saliendo del baño solo con una toalla) gracias naruto-kun…

(naruto quedo con la boca abierta al ver a hinata solo con esa toalla que le marcaba el cuerpo bien definido a pesar de tener 16 años de edad… y dejaba ver sus blancos hombros y sus bien torneadas piernas)

Naruto:(-dios por que me quede viéndola asi debe pensar que soy un pervertido…va mejor me voy a duchar y me saco de la cabeza esos pensamientos que me habrá contagiado ero-sanin)

**-Pov HINATA-**

14 de febrero:

Querido diario:

Adivina que… estoy recostada sobre la cama de naruto-kun ¡Haaa! No lo puedo creer… el se esta duchando y yo estoy recostada sobre su cama matrimonial… ¿Por qué naruto tendrá una cama matrimonial en su departamento?... esta duda me esta matando… o ¡talvez sea la duda de que si me pedirá que durmamos juntos! ¡Haaa! No quiero pensar eso naruto-kun no es de ese tipo de chicos… pero me gustaría tanto que me lo pidiera, jijiji… pero eso es imposible hoy le di un regalo para san Valentín… y el seguro lo tomo como el de una amiga… ¡Dios! Si tan solo me mirara con otros ojos… sabes la casa de naruto-kun es muy bonita… el cuarto es muy espacioso, también la sala de estar… y la cocina y el baño son muy acogedores… es muy ordenado a pesar de que todo el mundo dice lo contrario… la casa esta reluciente… a decir verdad yo esperaba encontrar desorden por los dichos de sakura y sus sensei pero son solo rumores… este es el mejor día de mi vida, no solo viviré de ahora en adelante con naruto-kun, sino que ahora soy libre…hoy gane mi libertad…es curioso como las cosas que parecen que ya no pueden empeorar, pueden transformarse en los mejores momentos de tu vida… creo que te voy a contar todo desde el principio…

Hoy me levante muy temprano para prepara unos chocolates para mi querido naruto-kun… asi es hoy había decidido confesarle mis sentimientos… una ves que termine los chocolates, me dirigí a una tienda para comprar una linda caja en forma de corazón y en el camino me distraje con un hermoso diario azul… decidí regalárselo a naruto-kun por 2 razones: la primera es porque se dice que si "escribes lo que mas deseas en tu diario personal puede aserce realidad" y no pude evitar pensar en su sueño de ser hokage… y la segunda… bueno me da un poco de cosa pero aun asi te contare… como vi que el diario tenia 2 llaves se me ocurrió quedarme una "un diario es donde escribes tus sentimientos y las cosas que no le puedes contar a nadie pero no te puedes guardar"…pensé que si a ultimo momento, como sucedía siempre, no podía decirle mis sentimientos a naruto-kun yo podía revisar su diario y averiguar que pensaba de mi…OK ya se que me vas a decir que soy una fisgona pero no puedo evitarlo, el solo pensar que naruto-kun me rechace no me dan ganas de seguir viviendo…Bueno una ves comprada la caja de corazones y el diario los envolví a modo de que quedaran juntos los 2 en 1… y me dispuse a hacer la tarjeta cuando mi primo nejy me mando a llamar por ordenes de mi padre…

Hinata:(me dirigí a la junta donde estaba reunido todo el clan y una vez ahí me presente): con permiso… ¿padre me llamaste?

Asashy: hinata… estamos aquí reunidos hoy para discutir el termino de tu compromiso…

Hinata: pero padre yo… (Me interrumpió)

Asashy: ¡pero nada hinata! Antes que nada te informamos que ya hemos arreglado tu compromiso con un noble de nuestro clan en otra aldea… te casaras en tu cumpleaños nº 17… eso es todo te puedes retirar ya no hay nada mas de que discutir…

Hinata: (estaba tan molesta que le grite con furia): ¡No! ¡ME NIEGO A CASARME CON UN HOMBRE QUE NO AMO! (En ese instante recibí una bofetada de mi padre)

Asashy: ¡como te atreves a levantarme la vos tu te casaras y punto final!

Hinata: (me arme de valor y le conteste): ¡tendrás que matarme para que diga que si el día de mi boda!

Miembro del consejo: Asashy-sama perdón por interrumpir pero ella tiene razón… si no puede obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio no se podrá realizar… Y ella por faltar a los deberes del clan será desterrada…

Asashy: (vi como sonrió maliciosamente y dijo): hinata, siempre fuiste la vergüenza de mi familia y aun peor… de la rama principal del clan hyuga… ni siquiera eres digna de servir como miembro de la rama secundaria del clan… no mereces llevar el apellida hyuga y mucho menos poseer el Bakúgan… desde este momento te destierro para siempre de nuestra honorable familia, te queda prohibido tener contacto con cualquier hyuga, y acercarte a nuestro territorio… ¡VETE! ¡Y NO REGRESES! ¡O SE TE DARA MUERTE COMO CUALQUIER NINYA INTRUSO O DESERTOR!

No dije nada solo me levante del suelo y me retire… mis ojos desbordaban el lagrimas… tome mi bolso y lo llene con mi ropa y mis herramientas ninyas… luego tome mi tienda de campaña, todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado de mis misiones y salí de mi casa… no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir… solo atine a ir al bosque donde solía entrenar… todo había pasado tan rápido… y para empeorarlo todo, ya estaba anocheciendo… detenidamente pensé en todo lo que había ocurrido, no pude evitar llorar, no pensaba en haberlo perdido todo, sino porque no había podido ver a naruto-kun, no le había dado su regalo, y no le había confesado mis sentimientos en este día… estuve llorando por largo tiempo cuando la voz de un chico me saco de mis pensamientos…

Chico: ¿disculpa estas bien?

Hinata: snif…snif… (Dios no puede ser es como si al pensar en el lo invocara) ¿Naruto-kun? (le dije incrédula)

Naruto: ¿hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí llorando sola en el bosque? (Me pregunto con un tono de preocupación, ¡hay por dios! Es tan tierno, recordarlo hace que me derrita, jiji…)

Hinata:(secándome las lagrimas respondí): nada naruto-kun estoy bien…

Naruto: hinata no me mientas… estas llorando aquí sola en el bosque ¿¿¿y que es eso que tienes a tu lado es un bolso de viaje???

Hinata: (al escuchar esto empecé a llorar desconsoladamente)

Naruto: tranquila hinata… no te quise lastimar pero me duele verte… asi eres mi amiga y si no me cuentas no podré ayudarte…

Hinata: (dijo que le dolía verme asi… ¡Haaay! Dios casi muero de amor cuando me dijo eso, ese tipo de cosas asen que me enamore mas de el… recupere la compostura y le conteste) naruto-kun nadie puede ayudarme…

Naruto: hinata por favor cuéntame (me dijo casi suplicando, hoy dios mi pobre corazón ya no soportaba tanta dulzura de naruto asi que le decidí contar)

Cuando le conté todo el protesto, dijo como me habían podido desterrar… en fin cuando termine de contarle el me dijo:

Naruto: hinata… yo… no se como ayudarte con lo de tu clan… pero si tu quieres, podrías vivir conmigo en mi departamento hasta que se solucionen las cosas o decidas que hacer… no lo tomes a mal pero es en lo único que puedo ayudarte…

Hinata: (¡kyyaa! ¿Me propuso Vivir en su departamento? Dios me puse roja como tomate al imaginarme viviendo con el, durmiendo en la misma cama juntos… OK ya se que soy un poco mal pensada pero eso seria como un sueño hecho realidad… gracias a Kamy que estaba oscuro y no vio que estaba roja, recupere un poco la cordura y reflexione… no me pareció buena idea no quería ser un estorbo para el asi que le dije:) agracias naruto-kun pero no quiero ser una molestia para ti… ni mucho menos una carga… yo tengo todo lo que necesito en mi bolso inclusive una tiendo para dormir…

Naruto: hinata… por favor déjame ayudarte aunque sea en eso… además no voy a permitir que te quedes sola en el bosque… ¡YA ESTA DECIDIDO TU TE VAS CONMIGO Y NO ACEPTO UNA NEGATIBA COMO RESPUESTA! (¡por Kamy! Es tan tierno preocupándose por mi tenia ganas de abrasarlo de felicidad pero solo conteste:)

Hinata: Muchas gracias naruto-kun… no se como agradecértelo…

Naruto: hinata… estoy seguro que harías lo mismo por mí…

OK ya no resistí… cuando dijo eso me morí de amor, jijiji. Caminamos hasta su departamento, deje mis cosas ahí el mira la hora y en ese momento le gruño el estomago, jiji, ¡que mono, es tan lindo!, el me dijo si salíamos a comer algo como eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y no era tan tarde… mi mente enseguida reacciono y me dijo ¡Haaa una cita con naruto kun! Pero me dije a mi misma, hinata, no te ilusiones el tiene hambre y es muy tarde para cocinar, me desilusione un poco y acepte de inmediato, cuando llegamos a ichikaru-ramen, el hombre del local nos confundió como novios, mi corazón salto de felicidad pero naruto-kun noto mi sonrojo y enseguida me dijo que no me sintiera incomoda que ya iba a aclarar todo cuando volviera, eso me vino el animo por los suelos… cuando terminamos de comer me arme de valor y le dije:

Hinata: Naruto-kun… (Saque su obsequio)

Naruto: dime hinata…

Hinata: bueno… esto-veras… y-yo t-te q-quería dar es-esto (que tonta no puedo dejar de tartamudear, de seguro el piensa que soy una tonta que no sabe hablar, cuando eso pasa me quiero morir, en sentido figurado claro)

Naruto: ¿¿hinata es un obsequio para mí?? (Me pregunto un poco incrédulo)

Hinata: esto- bue-no y-yo… este si naruto-kun. (Que tonta de nuevo tartamudeando, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como lo tomaría)

En un momento me abraso muy fuerte… ¡SI ME ABRAZO KYYYA! Casi me desmayo pero note que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo:

Naruto: ¡muchas gracias hinata-chan! nunca nadie me había regalado algo para este día…

Hinata:(¡¡Me dijo hinata-chan kyyaa!!! Un minuto que sakura nunca le regalo nada naruto-kun le compraba siempre cosas para estos días, le dije:) naruto–kun sakura nunca te dio nada… yo pensé que ustedes salían juntos por todos los regalos que le dabas…

Naruto: no hinata-chan… sakura-chan nunca me regalo nada ni siquiera como amiga para este día… y hace tiempo que me canse de los malos tratos de su parte…

Hinata: lo siento naruto-kun… (¡Esa maldita de sakura como se atreve a tratar mal a mi naruto-kun! ¡LA MATARE KYYYA!)

Naruto: no importa hinata-chan… la verdad creo que no la amaba… porque se me iso muy fácil olvidarla… ahora espero encontrar a la chica indicada para mi…

¡DIJO QUE NO LA AMABA SIIII! En ese momento sentí ganas de lanzarme sobre el, besarlo, y confesarle mis sentimientos pero me dije "calma hinata un paso a la ves, no lo vayas a asustar"… abrió su regalo… cuando miro la nota que decía "con cariño para ti" me dio una mirada tan tierna y una sonrisa mas dulce que casi me muero… cuando probo los chocolates estaba muy nerviosa no sabia si le gustarían, pero el me dijo que estaban muy deliciosos… me pregunto sobre el diario… le dije lo "de hacerse realidad sus sueños y de no guardarse cosas aunque no las pudiera compartir"… naruto-kun como decirte que mi idea era averiguar lo que sientes por mi… por Kamy-sama soy una fisgona…jijiji…

Cuando regresamos a su casa le pedí permiso para ducharme… el me dijo que no pidiera permiso que de ahora en adelante esta seria mi casa y quería que me sintiera a gusto…

Bueno cuando acabe de ducharme algo me inquieto… el me dijo que ocupara su habitación para cambiarme, algo muy caballeroso… pero se me quedo viendo raro un rato hasta que me fui, yo estaba solo con la toalla de baño y casi me desmayo de vergüenza… ¿será que naruto-kun por fin me empieza a ver como mujer? No me quiero hacer ilusiones pero esto me esta volviendo loca… bueno mañana te seguiré escribiendo naruto-kun ya acabo de ducharse… hasta pronto…

(Narrador: hinata cerró su diario y se dirigió a la sala de estar)

Hinata:( Dios se ve como un adonis asi con el cabello medio mojado y las gotas resbalando por su pecho ¡POR KAMY QUE BIEN DEFINIDOS TIENE TOSOS SUS MUSCULOS! ¡HAY DIOS no puedo creer que pensé eso soy una pervertida!): este naruto-kun

Naruto:( ¿Qué raro por que me ve asi?): hinata-chan creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir ya es muy tarde…

Hinata: (kamy-sama esto es lo último que te pediré en la vida: por favor que me pida que durmamos en la misma cama): creo que tienes razón naruto-kun ya es muy tarde…

Naruto: bueno hinata-chan tú dormirás en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá-cama de aquí…

Hinata:(bueno no siempre se puede obtener lo que uno quiere…pero aun asi…) naruto-kun no quiero que duermas incomodo por mi culpa…

Naruto: hinata-chan no quiero que tu te sientas incomoda… y no te preocupes estarás muy cómoda en mi cama y yo lo estaré aquí…

Hinata: de acuerdo naruto-kun… te podría hacer una pregunta pero tendrías que prometerme no enfadarte…

Naruto: la que quieras hinata-chan te prometo no enfadarme… (¿Que será lo que quiere preguntarme?)

Hinata: ¿naruto-kun por que tienes una cama matrimonial en tu habitación?

Naruto: a era eso… pues veras cuando era niño era muy inquieto hasta para dormir y siempre terminaba en el suelo asi que junte dinero y me compre una cama mucho mas grande… ahora solo termino en el suelo si tengo pasadillas…jajaja.

Hinata: (¡por kamy que mal pensada soy! mí dulce naruto solo tiene esta cama para dormir bien y yo con mis malos pensamientos… me siento una pervertida)…bueno naruto-kun nos vemos mañana en la mañana… que duermas bien… y muchas gracias por todo…

Naruto: OK hinata-chan hasta mañana que duermas muy bien y te lo dije no tienes nada que agradecerme yo estoy encantado de ayudarte…


	2. primer dia juantos

Advertencia este capitulo tiene un toke de lemon asi que si eres menor no lo leas y si eres mayor díganme si ago un lemon entero o no (NOTA: no soy muy bueno haciendo lemon asi que si se me pasa la mano y termina siendo hentay no me culpen por eso pregunto jajaja) HAA y se me olvidaba si me retraso en publicar el próximo capitulo no me maten tengo dos materias de la facultad que rendir juntas, pero les juro que después del 21 le mando los capítulos que quieran)

_**Viviendo Juntos**_

**PRIMER DIA:**

Cerca del medio día naruto se levanto, fue a ver como se encontraba hinata ella dormía placidamente como si no hubiera descansado en semanas…

Naruto: (se ve como un ángel… es tan bonita… su piel parece muy suave… y sus labios… ¡QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO! Hinata es mi amiga no puedo tener esos pensamientos… será que???… no imposible no me puedo estar enamorando de ella… ¡POR KAMY NO LO QUERIA PENSAR PERO LO PENSE!... suficiente… tengo que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza… Debo pensar eso por que es la única persona que me dijo que me estimaba… y estoy enloqueciendo de soledad… si debe ser eso…): -¡BUENO NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO DEVO PREPARAR EL ALMUERZO YA ES CASI MEDIO DIA!-

Naruto se fue directo a la cocina, y pensó en hacer algo rico para hinata pero solo tenia ramen instantáneo…

Naruto: -maldición de que me sirve haber aprendido a cocinar en mi viaje con ero-sanin si no ago nunca las compras… debe ser que no me da gana de cocinar para mi solo es un poco deprimente… en fin tendré que hacer ramen pero lo preparare con algunos condimentos y caldos para que sepa mas rico…-

Naruto fue hasta su equipo de música, lo encendió, y coloco un CD con sus temas preferidos… la música siempre le distraía de lo solo que se sentía en su departamento…Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar… en ese mismo instante hinata despertaba de su profundo sueño y podía escuchar claramente a naruto cantando junto con el aparato como si fueran un dúo esta canción…

_Eres_

Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes.

Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.

Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.

Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.

Hinata: (naruto-kun a quien le estarás cantando esa canción… es lo mas hermoso que e escuchado… es exactamente lo que siento por ti… pero por quien sentirás tu eso… ¡kamy-sama no es justo YO LO AMO MAS QUE NINGUNA OTRA OERSONA EN LA ALDEA!... ¡por kamy ya estoy enloqueciendo siento celos y no se de quien! Lo mejor es ir donde naruto-kun y preguntarle discretamente…): -naruto-kun buenos días necesitas ayuda con el almuerzo-

Naruto: ¡buenos días hime-chan ya termine de prepara el almuerzo! (¡Haaa le dije hime-chan esto se esta saliendo de control ¡ ¡HAA Y COMO SE LO EXPLICO AHORA! )

Hinata: (¿¿¿naruto-kun me llamo hime-chan??? ¡KYAAA! ¡SI NARUTO ME LLAMO HIME-CHAN!) -¿Na-naru-to-kun tu me lla-llamaste hime-chan? -

Naruto: (¡MALDICON QUE LE DIGO! Mejor me disculpo) -perdóname hinata-chan creo que me tome demasiada confianza y apenas empezamos a ser amigos-

Hinata: (¡NO NARUTO NO TE DISCULPES!) -naruto-kun a mi no me molestaría que me llamases asi… e-to- en todo caso me agradaría, nadie nunca me llamo con tanto cariño- (y si tu me llamas si voy a ser muy feliz jijiji)

Naruto: muy bien hime-chan yo te llamare asi pero quiero que dejes de decirme naruto-kun, si yo me tomo tanta confianza quiero que tu también… y no se me podrías llamar… (No se me ocurre nada) ¡A ya se!, suena un poco cursi pero ¿que tal si me llamas naru-chan?...

Hinata: (¡KYAA! Esto Salio mejor de lo que esperaba si) de acuerdo naruto-k, digo naru-chan…

Naruto: bueno hime-chan que tal si comemos…ha te podría pedir si ¿me acompañarías en la tarde a realizar las compras? Sabes solo tengo ramen instantáneo… y lo vivo comiendo porque no me dan ganas de cocinar cuando estoy solo…

Hinata: si naru-chan (¡Haaa! Que lindo se siente llamarlo asi) ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

Naruto: ¡claro hime-chan!

Hinata: ¿Cómo se llamas la canción que estabas escuchando cuando cocinabas?

Es la más hermosa que haya escuchado...

Naruto: a si esa canción, veras… se llama "eres"

Hinata: es muy romántica y dime ¿piensas en alguien especial cuando la escuchas? (¡O no! soné como una intrometida… fue muy importuna esa pregunta)

Naruto: (¿QUE LE DIGO? No le puedo decir…pensaba en ti creo que me gustas… eso seria ahuyentarla y es lo menos que quiero hacer) –pues veras si pensaba en alguien… alguien que acabo de conocer mejor… y que me interesa mucho…--

Hinata: (sea quien sea ¡VOY A MATAR! a esa raba-novios… momento dijo acabo de conocer mejor… ¿no estará hablando de mi? HAY NO soy una loca saco ilusiones de la nada… el nunca me podría mirar como mujer…creo que voy a llorar)-¿y la amas naruto-kun?-

Naruto: (pareciera que va a llorar no ¿será que?... no imposible pero aun asi) veras hime yo la quiero mucho… pero estoy muy confundido… en primera no se que es este raro sentimiento que tengo… es como si necesitara estar junto a ella para ser feliz… y en segunda ella es inalcanzable para mi…

Hinata: (yo siento eso naruto-kun tu eres inalcanzable…) ¿por que lo dices…?

Naruto: bueno primero las clases sociales nos distinguen mucho ella es como una princesa muy delicada de buena familia y yo soy un simple huérfano que recién ahora puedo tener los lujos que quiera con mi trabajo ninja… yo siento que no estoy a su altura… que soy muy poca cosa para ella… y por eso pienso que ella nunca me mirara de otra forma que no sea un amigo…

Hinata: (quien es esa que hace sentir mal a mi naruto-kun, ¿quien será? Buena familia, delicada, no se me ocurre nadie) naru-chan… tu eres una persona muy especial… no tienes por que sentirte menospreciado… estoy seguro que ella si se fijara con mas cuidado encontraría a una persona que es única en el mundo… y no te dejaría ir nunca mas…

Naruto: gracias hime-chan… y dime ¿tu estas enamorada de alguien?

Hinata: si naru-chan pero el ni siquiera sabe que existo…aunque últimamente se a portado muy dulce conmigo… eso me hace tener esperanzas… pero siempre se desvanecen en el aire… son solo ilusiones mías…

Naruto: hime-chan ese chico debe ser un verdadero idiota… no te ofendas pero es verdad, tu eres una persona maravillosa, eres todo lo que un chico podría pedir, eres atenta, dulce, simpática, inocente y con un gran corazón… para que el no se de cuenta de lo que sientes o tiene que estar ciego o es un tarado…

Hinata: (¿Dijo que soy asi? ¡KYAAA!, si supieras lo que pienso no dirías que soy tan inocente jijiji) gracias naru-chan pero el es un poco distraído… aunque no es malo, es como tu, con un gran corazón y muy dulce…

Naruto: (OK si no detengo esta conversación voy a terminar lanzándome sobre ella a besarla… ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! Vuelve a la realidad naruto ella esta enamorada de otro…): hime-chan que dices si vamos a hacer la compras…

Hinata: claro naruto-kun vayamos… (Si no terminamos esta conversación terminare diciendo lo que en verdad ciento por ti)…

Ambos entraron juntos al mercado parecían una pareja que hacia sus compras para todo el mes…

Naruto: hime-chan que dices si vas por el cereal mientras yo compro carne, trae como 5 cajas me gusta mucho el de colores…

Hinata: (eso es lo que me enamora de ti naruto-kun eres como un niño, jiji): claro naru-chan…ahora regreso

Naruto:(A ver llevare carne de cerdo yy)

¿¿??: Naruto-kun ¿estas haciendo las compras?

Naruto: hola sakura-chan, si estaba haciendo las compras para todo el mes…

Sakura: ¿No llevas mucha carne y pasta? Si se que comes mucho pero creo que es demasiado…

Naruto: bueno veras sakura yo (algo lo interrumpió)

Hinata: Naru-chan tengo las cajas de cereal… ¿no crees que deberíamos llevar también verduras??? (Hinata se callo al ver como la miraba sakura) hola sakura-san

Naruto: ¡Tienes razón Hime-chan ahora voy por las verduras! (intento escabullirse)

Sakura: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Desde cuando se llaman tan cariñosamente y por que están asiendo las compras juntos?

Naruto:(Y a esta que le pasa pareciera que esta celosa… uff esto ya fue demasiado)

Hinata: bueno-este-veras-y-yo…

Naruto: hinata-chan esta viviendo conmigo y por que te pones asi, nosotros no somos nada para darte explicaciones…

Sakura: ¿ustedes están saliendo?... (¡No naruto-kun desde la perdida de sasuke eres lo único que me queda no voy a renunciar a ti!)

Naruto: YA te dije que solo vivimos juntos ahora si nos disculpas, no te debemos explicaciones, seguiremos con nuestras compras…

Sakura: hinata ¿puedo hablar contigo…?

Hinata: hai

Naruto: (se acerca a hinata y le susurra:-No dejes que te moleste no que mosca le pico- Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza)

Hinata: ¿de que querías hablarme sakura-san…?

Sakura: ¡No te hagas la tonta niña!, no se como le habrás hecho para poder vivir con naruto, pero no me voy a resignar a perderlo, esto explica porque ya hace mucho que no me insiste para que salgamos, déjame decirte una cosa… no me importa cuanto llevas enamorada de naruto yo no te voy a dejar el camino libre, ya perdí a sasuke y no lo perderé a el…

Hinata: ¡eres una maldita per. **! ¡No puedo creer solo lo quieres para no quedarte sola…ni siquiera lo amas! Bueno no permitiré que arruines la vida de naruto es la persona mas importante para mi… ¡NO VOY A RENUNCIAR A EL!

Sakura: ¡JAJA! Y acaso crees que naruto se enamoraría de alguien como tu mírate, eres la chica mas rara que conozco y por como te vistes, déjame decirte que no debes ser nada atractiva… jaja no te hagas ilusiones naruto me ama desde el primer día de la academia no tienes oportunidad…

Hinata: ¡A si eso lo veremos! (se fue muy molesta y pensó:-quien se cree esta, pero tiene razón me visto muy poco femenina… mañana mismo voy a cambiar todo mi guardarropa y naru-chan me mirara como una mujer jiji-)

Naruto: hime-chan por fin llegas, ¿estas bien? te ves muy molesta, ¿te iso algo malo sakura?

Hinata: estoy bien naruto-kun… gracias por preocuparte… bueno creo que es mejor irnos…

Naruto: OK mejor vayámonos a casa…

**Segundo DIA: parte 1**

-HINATA POV-

Querido diario: es muy temprano, hoy decidí ir a comprar nueva ropa para que naruto-kun me vea, jijiji…!hay no se si contarte pero ayer sakura nos molesto en el mercado al parecer esta celosa…bueno eso no interesa lo que no se si contarte es mi sueño de anoche, a sido muy intenso, eso debe ser por espiar a naruto-kun cuando se duchaba jijiji, ya se que dirás que soy una pervertida pero no pude resistirme, quien no perdería el juicio viviendo con semejante adonis jiji ... Bueno que más da te contare:

Me despertaba e iba a tomar agua a la cocina, cuando vi a naruto durmiendo en el sillón, me acerque muy despacio a el…

Yo: (susurre) naruto-kun no sabes cuanto te amo…

Naruto: (al parecer hablaba dormido): Hime-chan, por favor no me dejes, yo te amo… se que no me amas pero no te alejes de mi…

Yo:(Me desespere, y me lance sobre sus labios, en el primer contacto una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo… justo en ese momento el abrió los ojos)

Naruto: hime-chan ¿tu me??

Yo: naruto-kun te amo ( no resistí mas y lo volví a besar, mas apasionadamente que la ves anterior… el me correspondió el beso, yo introduje mi lengua en su boca el me correspondió, su boca me supo a mil sabores que nunca imagine…el me levanto de mi cintura y quede enzima suyo… nos separamos para respirar)

Naruto: hime-chan necesito decirte que te amo con toda mi alma… se que no me amas pero podrías darme una oportunidad… déjame amarte… solo hasta que esa persona te corresponda o encuentres la verdadera felicidad… déjame ser feliz aunque solo sea por muy poco tiempo…

Yo: naruto esa persona ya me corresponde eres tu yo te amo solo a ti, ahora solo bésame e esperado y soñado mucho este momento…

Seguimos explorando nuestras bocas era lo mas dulce del mundo, en un momento naruto comenzó a sacarme la parte de arriba del pijama yo como buen pervertida le saque su playera… dios ese pecho moldeado por el entrenamiento era digno de un dios, jiji naruto comenzó a darme besos en el cuello, bajando cada ves mas… sus manos recorrían toda mi cintura y mi espalda…dios… justo cuando yo acariciaba todo su pecho y el se disponía a sacar mi bracier… desperté…!NOO! ese había sido el sueño mas real y mas humoso que e tenido… pero desperté todo sudada, con un sonrojo terrible , tuve que darme hace poco una ducha de agua fría para calmarme afortunadamente naruto continua durmiendo…y creo que BYE me tengo que ir a comprar ropa para que naru-chan me mire, jijiji nos vemos…

-Fin HINATA POV-

-Naruto pov-

Hola que hay… bueno es la segunda ves que escribo y esto no se lo puedo contar a nadie… hoy me levante muy mal… bueno la verdad el sueño de anoche fue increíble pero gracias a kamy que hinata me a dejado una nota diciendo que se fue muy temprano a comprar algunas cosas que le hacen falta… dios si me hubiera visto cundo me desperté hubiera salido corriendo… veras anoche tuve un sueño ¿como decirlo? ¡Al diablo solo lo diré! tuve un sueño húmedo con hinata… y desperté todo sudado y concierta parte mía estimulada… dios si hinata me veía hubiera salida corriendo… y lo último que quiero es alejarla de mí… ya tengo todo muy claro… ya no lo puedo negar ¡AMO A HINATA HYUGA!... en fin te contare sobre mi sueño…:

No odia dormir asi que me levante a tomar agua… en la oscuridad choque con hinata…

Hinata: lo siento naruto-kun solo venia por agua..

Yo: no hinata-chan solo fue un accidente no te disculpes…

Hinata: naruto-kun debo decirte algo… pero debes prometerme que después de que te lo diga si tú no correspondes, seguiremos siendo amigos, y no te alejaras de mí…por favor naruto-kun prométemelo…

Yo: si hinata-chan te lo prometo y tu sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas… pero me estas asustando dime que quieres decirme…

Hinata: (se acerco a mi y a escasos centímetros de mi rostro) naruto-kun te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma siempre te ame pero tu solo mirabas a sukura… se que no soy esa chica de la cual estas enamorado… pero por favor dame una oportunidad, yo puedo hacerte feliz, por favor solo te pido que estés un tiempo conmigo yo seré muy feliz si aceptas… y cuando esa persona te corresponda o encuentres otro amor… yo me are a un lado porque si tu eres feliz yo lo seré naruto-kun… por favor déjame amarte…

Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos… no pude resistir tanto… la bese con locura ella correspondió, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi cama sin dejar de besarla, su boca era tan dulce, su aroma era embriagador, como el de un campo de lirios… la recosté sobre la cama e ice una pausa..

Yo: hime-chan me da gusto que sientas lo que yo por ti… te amo y

(Me silencio con un dedo en la boca y me dijo algo que me estremeció)

Hinata: hazme tuya naruto…

Yo: hime no crees que es muy pronto… además no quiero aprovecharme de ti tu eres tan pura e inocente…

Hinata: naruto-kun llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo, soñando este momento… ¡hagámoslo! (me dio una mirada traviesa)

OK fue la gota que derramo el baso… me lance sobre ella… probé esos labios que tan dulce me supieron… su piel era tan suave, tan dulce… mientas la recorría con mis labios no pude evitar sentir ese embriagador y dulce sabor de su piel… era tan perfecta… ella me detuvo y me quito mi playera… con sus delicadas manos recorrió todo mi pecho mientas yo la sacaba la parte de arriba de su piyama, dejándola solo con el brasier… me incline y comencé a besar el inicio de sus pechos, mis manos se dirigieron inmediatamente sobre ellos y dibujaron pequeños círculos sobre la fina tela que los cubría… ella repetía entrecortadamente mi nombre –na-naru-to-kun- eso me volvía loco de deseo… justo cuando empezaba a despojarla de esa prenda intima…

¡PLASF! CAI al suelo ¡Noo! ¡POR QUE JUSTO EN LA MEJOR PARTE!... me duche con agua congelada para calmarme…y me encuentro ya mas tranquilo escribiendo… no se que hacer… si le digo a hinata sobre lo que siento y ella me rechaza, no solo eso y ¿si se va de mi lado…? ¡No lo soportaría! esto nunca lo sentí por nadie… pero no puedo seguir asi… esto se esta saliendo de control…¡ya no confió en mi mismo!... ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CUANDO VUELVA SE LO DIRÉ! ¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI! Al menos si me rechaza la convenceré de que no se valla y de que sigamos siendo amigos… si eso are… ya entiendo porque las chicas escriben en diarios les ayuda pensar que hacer… esta decidido hoy a la noche preparare una cena muy romántica y se la diré…

Próximo capitulo segundo DIA parte 2 "la cena" ya saben dejen CUALQUIER COMENTARIO y digan si lo ago lemon o no… haa y tengan paciencia…

Atte: SAMAEL EL DESOLADO


	3. CENA

COMO el PAYASO MUERTO PROMETIÓ aquí esta la Cont. para aquellos que me dejaron revires… para ustedes 10 (no recuerdo sus nombres porque llevo 4 hs escribiendo y no doy mas) aquí esta la continuación y no soy bueno escribiendo lemons así que si se me paso la mano no es mi culpa…**ADVERTENCIA PRIMERA PARTE MELOSA Y SEGUNDA PARTE LEMON SI SOS MENOR NO LA LEAS…** quiero agradecer a esos que me dejan mensajes, gracias significa mucho para mi…**Y PARA LOS FORROS QUE ME CRITICAN ERRORES DE REDACCIÓN EN ESA PAGINA DE INTERNET QUE NO RECUERDO EL NOMBRE… VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO Y QUE LUCIFER LES ARRANQUE SU ALMA, PORQUE SI EL NO LO HACE, YO "SAMAEL EL DESOLADO, PRÍNCIPE DE LA OSCURIDAD, SEÑOR SE LAS TINIEBLAS, ANIMAL DE LA RESURRECCIÓN, LO VOY A HACER, LOS VOY A DESTRUIR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE…**

Perdón si me dejo llevar por la ira en fin acá les dejo la Cont. Y perdón si esta malo el lemon…

Segundo día parte 2: "La cena"

-Hinata pov-

Ufff, ya es un poco tarde pero al menos termine de hacer mis compras… que bueno que tenia ahorrado bastante dinero de las misiones… jijiji con esta ropa que me e comprado naruto-kun quedara con la boca abierta, jiji, aun no creo que e llegado a esta extremo, todo por esa tonta frontuda cabeza de chicle, recuerdo claramente cuando me dijo: -"naruto me ama a mi, y tu no eres nada linda ni femenina para que se fije en ti"- JAJAJA, si, como si fuera a dejarte el camino libre solo por que me dijiste eso, nadie ama a naruto como yo y si tengo que ponerme esto para que me vea como mujer, lo voy a hacer, lo único que espero es que naru no solo vea mi cuerpo sino que me quiera por lo que soy, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, después de todo para el siempre fui la "chica tímida, rara y un poco oscura" pero ese mismo día me dijo "me gusta la gente como tu" ¡KYAAA! Solo pensarlo me hace ilusionar, es como si me dijera que le gusto con todos mis defectos o virtudes, no se a lo que se refirió el al decirme eso… en fin esta misma noche averiguare lo que naru-chan siente por mi, jijiji… y si las cosas se dan tal ves terminemos durmiendo juntitos en la misma cama, jijiji, ¡hay no puedo creer que este pensando en eso! ¡Que pervertida que soy!, kamy-sama, este amor por naruto-kun me a cambiado totalmente con el tiempo… a ¿que se la va a hacer? Yo lo amo y esto si es en el nombre del amor no debe de estar mal ¿o si? No creo, no le ago daño a nadie… ha, ya e llegado a casa de naruto, digo a nuestra casa naru, jijiji………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Fin Hinata Pov-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Naruto Pov-

Ufff, que trabajo me a costado esta cena para hina-chan, espero que realmente le guste, pero ¿Cómo no le va a gustar? Si es uno de los platos mas sofisticados que la gente rica come, menos mal que en mi viaje con ero-sanin aprendí a cocinar, después de todo el viaje con el viejo pervertido fue muy productivo, de no haber trabajado en mi tiempo libre como ayudante de chef, no hubiera podido preparar estas langostas con mantequillas marinadas, ufff casi muero por conseguirlas pero hina chan lo vale, bueno ya termine de bañarme pero ¡NO SE QUE ROPA PONERME! Parezco una chiquilla histérica antes de una cita jajaja, bueno creo que me pondré una camisa negra, unos jeans azules por las dudas tendré mi chaqueta de cuero negra a mano por si salimos… haber un conteo general, ¿mantel blanco puesto sobre la mesa?...si, ¿la mesa esta puesta?... si, ¿velas y flores en la mesa?... si, ¡ha! Casi se me olvida mi CD favorito con los mejores temas románticos, listo ya lo e colocado, pero ¿que tema pondré para cenar?... ¡LISTO YA LO DECIDÍ!... este es el tema mas romántico y meloso que puede haber, seguro a hina le encantara… y por supuesto mi "AS" bajo la manga... jaja, este regalo que le compre a hime hoy cuando fuimos de compras, este zorrito de peluche y esta roza blanca como sus ojos…

-Fin Naruto Pov-

Hinata golpeo la puerta del departamento de naruto, el salio corriendo a abrirla…

Naruto:-hime-chan que bueno que volviste te estaba esperado para cenar- (-no verla un instante me parece una eternidad-)

Hinata: -naru-chan ¿me ayudarías con estas bolsas de compras que ice?-

Naruto: - claro hime, apropósito hime disculpa que sea tan intrometido pero ¿por que tantas bolsas de ropa? (-que raro pareciera que compro toda una tienda-)

Hinata: -es que naru casi toda mi ropa la deje en casa- (- uy que mala mentira espero que se la crea-)

Naruto: - a disculpa que sea tan intrometido pero la curiosidad me estaba matando- (-debe de pensar que soy in fisgón… ¡muy bien hecho naruto!, como siempre metiendo la pata-)

Hinata: -naru ¿y porque estas tan arreglado?-

Naruto: -¿me queda muy mal esta ropa hime?

Hinata: -no por el contrario te ves muy guapo- (-tanto que podría comerte a besos jijiji-)

Naruto: -etto, gracias hime y hoy bueno tuve ganas de usar esta ropa- (-que excusa mas idiota naruto-)

Hinata: - naru ¿no dejarías esa ropa en el cuarto mientras me ducho?

Naruto: -claro hime como tú digas-…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luego de unos minutos hinata salio del baño, ya cambiada con una remera negra con letras blancas en el frente, era tan ajustada que parecía su segunda piel, marcaba demasiado sus pechos, dando un envidiable espectáculo, enzima de todo le remera tenia un escote medio pronunciado lo que la hacia ver mas provocativa, era peor porque asía juego con los pantalones ajustados de cuero que resaltaban sus caderas… era imposible no mirarla, todo el conjunto la asía ver demasiado provocativa….

Naruto: (-¡HAY POR KAMY JUSTO HOY SE TENIA QUE VESTIR ASÍ, NO POR QUE A MI, NO TE QUEDES MIRÁNDOLA ASÍ PENSARA QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO, PERO COMO NO MIRAR ESOS DOS ENORMES…! ¡NO PIENSA NE OTRA COSA…! ¡KAMY CUANDO LLEGUE AL CIELO ME PAGARAS TODAS ESTAS GRACIAS TUYAS TE LO JURO!-)

Hinata: (-¡kyaaa naruto-kun me esta mirando esto funciona a la perfección!)-naru como me queda esta nueva ropa- (-jijiji que mala que soy-)

Naruto: -etee, yooo. Tuu, quiero, ves…- (-¡maldita sea di algo coherente naruto!-) -te, te ves muy hermosa hina chan, pero ¿porque cambiaste tanto en tu forma de vestir?

Hinata: -es que ya estaba cansada que todos me dijeran que parecía muy extraña, así que decidí cambiar mi forma de vestir, además creo que ahora me veo mas normal y a nadie le gustaba mi antigua forma de vestir-

Naruto: -a mi si me gustaba la antigua hinata, era muy especial en su forma de ser eso la asía única- (-¡Ay NO SE ME ESCAPO! ¡LA E REGADO Y AHORA COMO LO ARREGLO!)

Hinata: (-naru me dijo ¿Qué le gustaba como era antes? ¡KYAAA si a naru le gustaba! ¡Chupate esa frontuda cabeza de chicle!-)

Naruto: -bueno hime que dices si comemos la comida se enfría-

Hinata: -claro naru-

La comida transcurrió como si el tiempo se detuviera… hinata se sorprendió al ver el romántico ambiente que había preparado naruto… le sorprendió e impacto lo buen cocinero que resulto su ojiazul… ambos sonreían el uno al otro como si se dijeran que se amaban con la mirada… cuando acabaron la cena el rubio recordó la canción romántica….

Naruto: (-que idiota se me olvido la canción-) –hime ¿te molesta si pongo música mientras comemos el postre?

Hime: -no adelante naru-chan, si es de esa música romántica encantada-

Naruto coloco su reproductor y la canción comenzó a sonar…

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

Me pediste que te diera un beso.

Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,

Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

Un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Y es que empiezo a pensar

Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

Y es que empiezo a sospechar

Que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Hinata: (-hay naru cada minuto que pasa me enamoro mas de ti…)

Naruto: (-OK es ahora o nunca le diré lo que siento-) -Hinata debo decirte algo muy importante-(dijo serio)

Hinata: -¿Qué sucede naruto-kun?- (-naru solo no me digas que no me amas no podría soportarlo-)

Naruto: -hinata primero quiero que me prometas que diga lo que diga, nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos y no te iras de aquí, por favor prométemelo-

Hinata: -de acuerdo naruto-kun yo te lo prometo- (-no naru no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando, creo que voy a llorar-)

Naruto: -hinata tu me agradas mucho, es mas eres muy buena pero me temo que yo te quiero de otro modo al que tu piensas… yo...-

Hinata: -no naruto… (Ya había comenzado a llorar) no me lo digas, mi corazón no podría resistirlo…snif, snif…-

Naruto: -hime lo siento mucho no pensé que lo tomarías así, yo no quería hacerte llorar-

Hinata: -y ¿Cómo…snif, snif querías que lo tomara naruto?…-(ríos de lagrimas corrían de sus ojos) –por favor, snif, snif, déjame sola-

Naruto: (se acerco y le dijo): -perdóname hime yo no quería que tú sufrieras, perdóname por quererte de esta forma, si pudiera cambiarla lo aria,… (Se lavando de al lado de hinata y cuando empezó a alejarse le dijo:) –Hime perdóname por amarte-

Hinata quedo un segundo en yock de lo sorprendida que estaba y se dio cuenta de lo que había entendido no era lo que naruto le quería decir… inmediatamente lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo y le dijo…

Hinata: -naruto-kun ¿u me quieres?-

Naruto: (no entendió la actitud de hinata y solo le dijo) –no hime, yo no te quiero, TE AMO-

Hinata: (estaba mas sorprendida que antes) –naru, dime que no es mentira lo que me acabas de decir, dime que esto no es una ilusión mía, dime que no es un sueño mío causa de este in correspondido amor que tenga hacia ti…-

Naruto: (estaba mas que feliz por lo que le había dicho su ojiperla)-No hime, no es mentira lo que siento por ti, yo te amo, y tarde demasiado en darme cuenta y lo lamento mucho, esto es la realidad, que puede ser mas real que yo que estoy aquí parado entregándote mi corazón con mucho miedo a tu respuesta, con mucho temor a tu rechazo-

Hinata: -naruto-kun yo te amo desde que éramos niños en la academia, siempre te ame, pero tu nunca me notaste, y ahora tengo miedo que todo sea una mentira, no te enojes por lo que voy a hacer, pero es la única forma de estar segura que no me mientes, activare mi Bakú Gan y te preguntare y si veo que me mientes me iré de aquí para siempre-

Naruto: -esta bien hina pregunta lo que quieras-

Hinata: -Bakú Gan… naruto, tu me amas a mi o a sakura-

Naruto: -hime yo te amo a ti me bastaron solo dos días viviendo contigo para darme cuenta que mi corazón te Eligio, que eres la persona que e estado esperando toda mi vida, que fui un ciego al perder tanto tiempo tras sakura, una chica que no se que le abre visto para haber dicho que me gustaba, ella nunca fue buena conmigo y nunca me demostró esa dulzura, esa bondad y esa inocencia que tu tienes que me cautiva a cada momento-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata no noto ninguna irregularidad en su chacra lo cual le indico que decía la verdad

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata: -perdóname por dudar de ti naru pero esto es demasiado increíble para que crea que es verdad—

Naruto: -entiendo hime a ya vuelvo- (salio corriendo y busco algo)-hime esto es para ti es un regalo del día de san Valentín atrasado jeje-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata tomo el peluche en forma de zorrito naranja y una roza blanca con una nota que decía: "hinata hyuuga eres la que mi corazón a elegido ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Hinata dejo en la mesa el regalo y la nota y se lanzo sobre naruto, lo beso con tanta fuerza e intensidad que el ojiazul quedo sorprendido, al cabo de un tiempo se separaron para respirar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto: -hime-chan eso significa ¿que si?

Hinata: -si naru-chan si quiero ser tu novia-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinata lo volvió a tomar de la nunca a naruto y lo beso de manera mas apasionada, el ojiazul creía que estaba en el cielo, hinata comenzó a empujarlo suavemente hasta que estuvieron el la habitación del rubio, mas precisamente el borde de su cama…

Hinata lo empujo de una manera divertida y el cayo boca arriba de la cama, ella comenzó a subir a la cama sobre el rubio…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto: (nervioso)-hime no crees que es demasiado pronto, apenas somos novios- (-kamy-sama esto se esta saliendo de control-) –además no quiero aprovecharme de una chica tan pura e inocente como tu hime-

Hinata: (-hay naru eres tu el inocente jijiji-)-naruto e esperado demasiado tiempo por esto, e sonado este momento, quiero hacerlo, hazme tuya naruto (dijo con la cara roja como tomate)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto no pudo resistir mas… beso a su ojiperla con todo ese deseo que lo consumía por dentro, hinata le quito su camisa negra y con sus delicadas manos recorrió todo su pecho trabajado perfectamente por el entrenamiento ninja, naruto se sentía morir al sentir las manos de su amada proporcionándole suaves caricias, le quito su remera para deleitarse con la vista de sus pechos cubiertos por la fina tela de su corpiño… sus manos se dirigieron asía ellos, dibujaron pequeños círculos sobre la fina tela, hinata ya no soportaba tanta pasión y deseo reprimido, hervía literalmente por las caricias de su amado…después de unos cuantos minutos de carisias profundas la ropa ya estorbaba, ambos se deshicieron de ella hasta quedar solo en ropa interior…

Naruto recostó a su amada sobre la cama le retiro su corpiño, dejando expuestos sus delicados y bellos pechos, todo en ella era perfecto, perdido en su lujuria comenzó a besarlos y a masajearlos, hinata en éxtasis solo repetía su nombre entrecortadamente… Naru-naru-naruto-kun… naruto retiro la ultima prenda que cubría a su ama, se dirigí a esa parte que era hasta desconocida por hinata, su cabeza se perdió entre las piernas de la ojiperla, ante el primer contacto hinata solo jadeaba como reprimiéndose, luego esos jadeos se convirtieron en gritos de placer de la ojiperla, ella colocaba sus manos en la rubia cabellera de su amado indicándole que continuara… hinata ya no soportaba mas , le miro a naruto como diciéndole que ya era tiempo de continuar… naruto se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a introducirse lentamente hasta que choco con la barrera que indicaba que hinata seguía siendo virgen… el la miro dudoso como preguntándole si continuaban… y como respuesta hinata enredo sus piernas detrás del rubio haciendo que entrara definitivamente dentro de ella… un pequeño grito de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas de escaparon de hinata, naruto, la beso de manera dulce para que se olvidara del dolor … una ves pasado un rato, ella misma fue quien empezó a moverse para avisarle que ya estaba lista para continuar… naruto comenzó lentamente… luego fueron incrementando el ritmo… estuvieron así perdidos en el placer que experimentaban por primera ves ambos como por dos horas, jadeando y diciendo el nombre del otro con lujuria, terminado ese tiempo ambos estaban exhaustos y al borde del delirio de la pasión…

Hinata:-naruto ya no puedo resistir ya e llegado a mi limite-(dijo entre jadeos)

Naruto: -yo tampoco puedo resistir mas hina- (dijo en las mismas condiciones que hinata)

Ambos aumentaron el ritmo al máximo, las embestidas de naruto casi dejaban sin aliento a hinata… y justo en el borde máximo del placer, ambos llegaron juntos gritando el nombre del otro…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una ves que recuperaron el aliento naruto hablo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto: -sabes hime yo… me arrepiento…-

Hinata: -naruto-kun no me digas eso por favor, no me digas que te arrepientes de lo nuestro-

Naruto: -hime yo me arrepiento… de no haberme dado cuenta que te amaba antes… pienso en todo el tiempo en que habrás sufrido por mi culpa y me entristezco… todo el tiempo que desperdicie, y ahora que pude haber sido feliz desde hace mucho…

Hinata: -no te preocupes naruto-kun aun no es tarde aun podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido-

Naruto: -eso ni lo dudes hime, por fin seremos felices los dos juntos-…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Adelanto del próximo capitulo: "nueva vida nuevos problemas", kiba y sakura no dejaran que hinata y naruto sean felices y trataran de separarlos ¿lo conseguirán? Claro que no solo pongo esto para hacer intriga como todos los otros ñoños en sus fics…

Ya saben si quieren dejen revires… si quieren.


	4. nueva vida nuevos problemas

Hola a todos volví perdón por no actualizarlo pero no tuve tiempo y quiero agradecer a todos lo que leen mi fic haaa **y con respecto a HITOMI MICO no me e podido comunicar a tu email pero mi MSN esta en mi perfil para cualquiera que quiera contactarme, envíen un email y acobardamos una hora en el día para hablar por MSN**.

Este es un pedacito del original "nueva vida nuevos problemas" dentro de poco adelanto otro mas… ba si quieren que siga…

Nueva Vida Nuevos Problemas:

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las cortinas de la casa de cierto pelirrubio quien comenzaba a abrir pesadamente los ojos…

-Naruto Pov-

Naruto: (- Hime el despertar a tu lado es como si después de tener un maravilloso sueño… despertara y siguiera en el… aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió ayer… mi cerebro aun sigue procesando la información… jejeje con razón dicen que soy algo lento y medio bobo… pero que mas da nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi Hime me amaba desde hace mucho… esto es como un sueño, la chica que amo me quería incluso desde antes de que yo supiera que la amaba… tanto tiempo desperdiciado pero HIME TE RECOMPENSARE VIVIREMOS CADA DIA COMO SI FUERA EL ULTIMO… al fin encontré lo que me hacia falta, una hermosa mujer a mi lado… me sentía tan solo cuando cada día llegaba a casa y gritaba ¡YA LLEGE!, que estúpida costumbre no se ni siquiera para que lo hacia solo me deprimía mas al darme cuenta que nadie nunca me esperaría, que siempre estaría solo… pero Hime estos días me has demostrado lo lindo que es tener componía en especial si es esa persona mas importante para ti… ahora que lo pienso el día en que te encontré llorando en el bosque, y te invite a vivir aquí, y luego cuando fuimos a comer ramen, tu me diste ese regalo de san Valentín, yo solo saque conclusiones de que era de amistad pero tu nunca me dijiste nada… eso quiere decir que tu me querías decir que me amabas pero nunca tuviste oportunidad con todo lo que te ha pasado… ¡SIII HINATA ME AMA! ¡SIII HINATA ME QUIERE! JAJAJA TENIA QUE DECIR ESO… ahora Hime me deslizare fuera de la cama y cuando despiertes te sorprenderé con el desayuno…jejeje Hime no sabes cuanto tu quiero…

-Fin naruto Pov-

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se levanto sigilosamente dejando a Hinata profundamente dormida, mientras se dirigió a la cocina a prepara te y el pastel que tenia guardado para desayunar, coloco las dos tasas en una bandeja de plata junto a los dos trozos de paste en sus respectivos platos, tomo unas flores que tenia la mesa decorada de la cena de la noche anterior, decoro la bandeja con rosas rojas y lirios… se dirigió hasta su reproductor de música y coloco una pista de su disco favorito, tomo el control remoto del aparato y lo puso en pausa, dejo la bandeja cerca de la puerta de la habitación y mira a Hinata quien seguía durmiendo, se escabullo por la habitación y abrió las cortinas rápidamente para que la luz despertara a Hinata , su plan era simple que la luz despertara a Hinata y que cuando despertara el entraba con el desayuno y la música de fondo,…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Hinata Pov-

Hinata despertando:(-Ha pero que bien dormí, que sueño tan maravilloso tuve ojala hubiera sido real, seria tan lindo despertar al lado de naruto-kun después de haber hecho el amor jijiji, pero que sueños tan lanzados, hay eso solamente un sueños puede pasar ya que si fuera verdad el estaría durmiendo junto a mi… un minuto por que me siento tan ligera… ¡QUEE! ¡NO ESTOY VESTIDA! ¡PE-PE-PERO ES-O QUI-ERE DE-DECIR QUE Y-YO! ¡DE VERDAD LO HICE CON NARUTO-KUN! ¡KYAAA!...-)

-Fin Hinata Pov-

De repente la puerta se abrió al tiempo que empezaba a sonar una hermosa música de fondo mientras un ojiazul entraba con una bandeja con flores y el desayuno…naruto se sentó el la cama y miro tiernamente a Hinata mientras esta estaba que no lo podía creer como un tomate al estar solo cubierta por la sabana de la cama…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La música no dejaba de sonar…

Como quieres que me aclare si aun soy demasiado joven para entender lo que siento,

Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro,

Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa,

Volveré para adorarle le daría hasta mi alma,

Si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba…

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

En este invierno frio,

Pa darme tu calor…

Como quieres que te olvide,

Si tú nombre esta en el aire,

Y sopla entre mis recuerdos,

Si ya se que no eres libre,

Si ya se que yo no debo,

Retenerte en mi memoria

Así es como yo contemplo,

Mi tormenta de tormento,

Así es como yo te quiero…

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

En este invierno frio,

Pa darme tu calor…

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

Tus ojos el abismo,

Donde muere mi razón…

Como quieres que me aclare

Amor, como quieres que te olvide…

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

En este invierno frio,

Pa darme tu calor…

Te necesito

Como a la luz del sol

Tus ojos el abismo

Donde muere mi razón

Te necesito

Te necesito

Te necesito

Te necesito…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Cuando la música dejo de tocar naruto se acerco a su ojiperla y después de un dulce beso en la mejilla le dijo…

Naruto: -buenos días amor como dormiste-

Hinata: -naruto-kun tu me dijiste amor o sea que anoche…- (su cara se puso como tomate)-anoche nosotros-

Naruto:-Hime-chan pensé que lo de anoche significo algo para ti, ya que para mi si significo mucho en especial cuando aceptaste ser mi novia… pero apenas recuerdas, de seguro anoche habrás cometido una tontería… o habrás actuado por impulso, o no habrás estado consiente de tus actos, por favor no pienses que me aproveche de ti, yo pensé que tu sentías lo mismo que yo por ti, pensé que me correspondías por eso actué como actué, debí suponerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… (Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas), fue la peor idiotez de mi vida pensar que una chica como tu se fijaría en alguien como yo… me iré y te dejare cambiarte tranquila…

Naruto salió disparado de la habitación sin dar tiempo a Hinata de decirle nada ella reacciono tarde y solo atino a decirle…

Hinata: -¡NARUTO ESPERA!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde el pelirrubio ya había salido del departamento, Hinata se vistió con la misma ropa que se había puesto anoche y salió en su búsqueda, luego de buscarlo por mas de 3 horas ya era medio día y al único sitio en toda la aldea Ichikaru-ramen …

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Volvamos con naruto…

Naruto: (-que idiota soy, debí suponer que Hinata no estaba consiente, claro de estarlo ella nunca habría echo lo que izo, debe de odiarme, debe pensar que soy un pervertido que me aproveche de ella, de seguro se ira de mi casa… la perdí… la perdí para siempre…por que me pasa esto a mi… creo que tenga hambre, no es bueno tener el corazón roto y el estomago vacio, creo que iré a ichikaru-ramen a comer algo, lo mejor será secarme las lagrimas y deja de llorar…-)

20 minutos después llego al restaurant…

Viejo: -¡hola naruto! No te había visto desde hace mucho… ¿vas a pedir lo de siempre?-

Naruto: -hola viejo, no pediré un bol extra grande de ramen y una botella de sake-

Viejo: -¿no crees que es muy temprano para beber?

Naruto: -NO NO LO CREO- (respondió de muy mal carácter)

Viejo: -de acuerdo naruto en un momento estará tu pedido-

Después de 5 minutos naruto ya iba por la segunda botella de sake y la mitad del bol de ramen extra grande entonces alguien apareció…

Sakura: -¡hola naruto-kun que guapo estas esa ropa te queda muy bien!-

Naruto: -hola sakura- (respondió desinteresado)

Sakura: -naruto-kun yo ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

Naruto: -lo estas asiendo no-

En esos momentos Hinata estaba llegando y se paro afuera del puesto de comidas al escuchar hablar a naruto y a sakura…

Sakura: -naruto ¿tu y Hinata están saliendo?-

Naruto:-no sakura entre nosotros no hay nada- (-y pronto no habrá ni siquiera amistad ella debe odiarme por aprovecharme de ella, la perdí… la e perdido para siempre-

Hinata: (-naruto-kun tu me dijiste que me querías y ahora lo niegas, pro que me mentiste de esa forma-)

Sakura: -veras naruto…hace poco me di cuenta que yo te quiero mas que como amigo… yo quería invitarte a salir ya sabes como si fuera una cita… que dices-

Hinata: (-naruto porque, de seguro ahora le dirás que la amas yo creí que…-

Naruto: -lo siento sakura pero yo solo te veo como una amiga, mi corazón ya tiene una dueña aunque en estos momentos ella me odie yo realmente la amo-

Hinata:(-¿Naru tú te refieres a mí? ¿Podrá ser verdad?-

Sakura: -ha nada mas no me salgas con el cuento de que te enamoraste de Hinata que no aguantaría la risa, vamos naruto no te agás el difícil yo se que me quieres-

Naruto: -sakura no sigas yo amo a Hinata y nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión… ella es quien mi corazón a elegido y tu nunca podrías ocupar el lugar que ella ocupa en mi corazón y mucho menos en mi vida-

Hinata entro abruptamente en el restaurante y abraso a naruto….con lagrimas en los ojos ella le dijo…

Hinata:-Naru perdón por lo de esta mañana pero creí que era un sueño, no sabes cuantas beses soñé ese momento y cundo al fin se cumplió no lo pude creer, no dudes un segundo amor que yo te amo mas que ninguna otra en el mundo, te ame desde siempre y siempre te amare-

Naruto: -¿hi-hi-hinata-chan tu realmente me amas?-

Hinata: -te amo desde que éramos niños en la academia, siempre te observe desde lejos y nunca tuve el valor de decirte esto de frente por miedo a que me rechazaras… Naru TE AMO-

Naruto:-no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso Hime…-

Naruto no pudo terminar ya que sakura lo interrumpió…

Sakura: ¡Y YO QUE ESTOY PINTADA! ¡NARUTO YA ESTAS YENDO DEMASIADO LEJOS HACIENDOTE EL DIFISIL! Se que eres orgulloso y debes querer cobrarme todo ese tiempo que estuviste detrás mío y yo nunca te hice caso, pero ya olvídalo, deja a esa tonta y vámonos…-

Naruto:- ¡SUFISIENTE DEJA DE FALTARLE EL RESPETO A HINATA NO LO PERMITIRE! ¿Por que no entiendes que tu no significas nada para mi que hinata es a quien yo realmente amo? Entiéndelo tu solo eres una compañera de equipo…-

Sakura: -no naruto tu siempre me amaste yo soy la dueña de tu corazón tu solo quieres hacerte el duro para vengarte de mi… y tu hinata que bajo has caído conformándote con la lastima de naruto siguiéndole su juego, entiéndelo tu nunca seas nada para el me ama a mi-

Hinata: -mira frentona cabeza de chicle el te acaba de decir que no te quiere, que me ama a mi y tu te haces la sorda, el se enamora de mi y quiere estar junto a mi grábate eso… y después de todo te crees no se que cosa afirmando que naruto te quiere, como te podría querer, cuando lo único que hacías era despreciarlo todo el tiempo y usarlo a tu antojo y conveniencia no se que venda habrá tenido naruto en los ojos pero ya se le callo acéptalo-

Sakura:- ¡NO VOY A RENUNCIAR A NARUTO, SERAS MIO NARUTO ESCUCHASTE SERAS MIO Y TE HARE LA VIDA MISERABLE HINATA ESO TENLO POR SEGURO!-

Naruto: -suficiente hinata vámonos, viejo la cuenta… ¡eee! ¡VIEJO!-

Estaba el dueño del restaurante de comidas en primera fila disfrutando del show con una gran bolsa de palomitas y comiéndoselas de a poco totalmente concentrado en lo que decían…

Viejo: -¿Qué?, ¡HA si la cuenta! ¡Bueno naruto este a sido el mejor espectáculo que e visto!, quien lo diría dos chicas peleándose por ti, hay dios nunca pasa nada divertido y ahora esto, oye te are un gran descuento si tu vienes a comer mas seguido jajaja…

Naruto: (con una venita a punto de estallar en la frente)-solo dame la cuenta viejo-

Viejo:-ok naruto son 100 yenes… uff adiós a mi espectáculo-

Naruto pago la cuenta y se alejo de ichikaru-ramen, ambos iban abrasados tan contentos y felices que no se percataron de la persona que se detuvo enfrente de ellos y era…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya saben espero cualquier cosa en los revires… cualquier cosa con justificación, ya saben elogios, insultos, amenazas de muerte, e-mail bomba, propuestas de casamiento jaja no enserio dejen lo que piensan en un revir


	5. NOTA del AUTOR

HOLA SOY SAMAEL EL DESOLADO Y POR MOTIBOS DE DEPRECION POR MIS RECIENTES ESTUDIOS Y DE UN BLOQUEO MENTAL NO PODRE SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC… MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTE FIC PERO SINCERAMENTE NO PUEDO CONTINUAR CON ESTE RELATO… SIN MAS PREAMBULO DEJO AVIERTO EL TRASPASO DE DERECHOS DE ESTE FIC A QUIEN SE CONTACTE CONMIGO A MI EMAIL (EN MI PERFIL DICHO) Y ARREGLE CONMIGO LA CONTINUACON DE ESTE FIC, MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS Y QUIEN ESTE INTERESADO EN SEGUIR CON MI FIC YA ESTÁN AVIERTAS LAS BACANTES A TODOS LOS AUTORES… ANTE TODO MUCHAS GRACIAS…


End file.
